navalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Torpedoes
Description Torpedo Launchers is a weapon system used to fire underwater like-missiles at enemy targets floating on the surface and under the water. There are two torpedo tubes, be able fire one or two torpedoes at a time. These weapons can be mounted on most Navycraft vehicles except for the Tank. Also if a player chooses, they may mount this weapon in a base. This weapon does not require to be mounted on a vehicle to work. There are three kinds of Launcher, with various degree of powers and limited abilities to be controlled. All Torpedo fired from can be manually set to what level underwater it needs to go from 0 to 50 blocks underwater. Torpedoes can be enhanced by using other signs and devices a builder can add on. Most basic of these enhancements is the Torpedo Loader. The loader is a device that costs nothing, but the torpedo launcher itself depending on the which one it is, does cost money to add to a vehicle when it's spawned. Also, the torpedo loader must be lined up behind the launcher making it difficult to mounted on the side of a vehicle. Usually when a loader is present, it must be on the forwards, due to lack room if mounted side to side. Types of Torpedo Launchers Torpedoes are determined by single block placed when they are made. This is coded into navycraft spigot. This block is referred to is article as a Keyblock. *Mark 1 (Mk1) : This is the basic type of torpedo launcher. This requires vehicle to manually aim the vehicle so the torpedo hits it's target. It is the weakest of the three torpedo launchers. This launcher is sometimes referred to as Lapis Torpedo. Since Keyblock makes launcher a Mark 1, is Lapis Lazuli. *Mark 2 (Mk2) : This is the mid-range torpedo launcher, it's torpedoes can be semi-guided using the TDC (Torpedo Direct Control) sign and Tube Signs. It is 2nd strongest torpedo launcher in navycraft. See TDC article for more details on how to setup TDC guided torpedo launcher. The torpedo is referred sometimes as Diamond Torpedo, due to it's Keyblock is a Diamond block. *Mark 3 (Mk3) : Most powerful and flexible of all the Torpedo Launchers. This launcher may mount TDC like Mk2, but also can use more using FireControl signs, Tube Signs and Passivesonar sign(s). See FireControl article for details on how to set up it up. This torpedo/launcher is referred to casually as Emerald Torpedo/launcher, this is due to it's Keyblock being a Emerald Block. =How to Fire a Torpedo Launcher= The following works for all versions of the Torpedo Launcher. Please check with server staff or it's wiki if there modifications. *Step 1 : Right Click the stone button above the dispenser block, this will activate weapon allow you set which torpedo tube you wish to fire. *Step 2 : Punch the Dispenser block below the stone button to set how deep in the water you want the torpedo to travel. Torpedoes will travel default to Level 0 if not changed. You must adjust it or risk the torpedoes being shot down by aa-guns. (Note: Level Zero or 0 is 1 block above water) The Launcher can be torpedo travel DOWN to Level 50 blocks underwater.) *Step 3 : Click the Lever found in front of the dispenser, this will open the clay doors in front of the torpedoes, that keeps the water from flooding the vehicle. *Step 4 : Aim vehicle (this for manually fired torpedoes, using Helm sign or Main Vehicle Control Sign) *Step 5 : Fire the torpedo by LEFT clicking the button How to Use a Torpedo Loader Torpedo Loaders have two sets of Levers per torpedo tube. Upper Lever 1 block from the floor and lower lever inside wall beside the launch and same level as the clay (inside) door. Both Torpedo launchers can be LOADED at the SAME TIME. *Step 1 : Click on the lower lever inside wall to open the inner Torpedo Launcher door. *Step 2 : Click the upper Lever to begin the torpedo loading. *Step 3 : Move yourself in the middle of the launch or away from the area. Torpedo will move a set 4 wool blocks (torpedo) into the torpedo tube. *Step 4 : Click the lower lever to close the inner Torpedo Launcher door. The weapon is now ready to be selected and fired again. =Constructing Torpedoes Launchers & Loaders= How to Build a Basic Torpedo Launcher There two styles of Launchers, Twin Launcher and Bomber/Single Launcher. Torpedo launchers typically are built to mount two torpedoes in their launchers. However they can be loaded with single torpedo launcher if the player wishes. This allows for the player to be able mount the weapon else where on ship that has no room for twin launcher. Dimensions - A Twin Torpedo launcher is 7 blocks long, three blocks wide, while front of it only needs 1 block high and 2 blocks high where the dispenser is. A Single Torpedo Launcher does not need a clay door in front of it unless on a in the water. It is only 6 block long, but only 2 blocks wide, 1 block tall in front, but dispenser block had block above it for the button. *'Construction Note - Weapon Placement:' Torpedo launchers can be mounted above and below the waterline of a ship, submarine, or mounted on wings or body of aircraft or Helicopter. Remember you need make sure the clay door or doors must be unblocked. If a launcher is built without it's outer doors, they will generate on their own but they will not be flushed with the area. Note: Front of the Launcher is where torpedoes are fired aka the clay block outer-doors. The back of the launcher is where the space behind the dispenser, where lever is placed on the floor to control the outside torpedo doors. *Step 1 : Determine where you wish the launcher to be setup. *Step 2 : Lay out 2 clay blocks for the outer torpedo launcher doors. They must have a 1 block gab between them. It's recommended that clay blocks be mounted flush with wall/hull it's being placed. *Step 3 : Place 4 wool blocks per behind the clay blocks. *Step 4 : Place Keyblock between the last wool blocks (Lapis for Mk1, Diamond Block for Mk2, Emerald Block for the Mk3) *Step 5 : Place clay blocks behind these wool blocks, and put the Dispenser Block between these clay blocks. *Step 6 : Place Iron or Solid block above the dispenser block (remember any block can be used that's legal for navycraft vehicle. Use stone brick/cobblestone/wood, sand/gravel/powder concrete/dirt will not WORK.) *Step 7 : Place lever in front of the dispenser and place stone button above the dispenser facing to the back of the launch. *Finishing Work : Remember that when fired, water sometimes enters the launcher area. You will need close up the launcher if the torpedo launcher is used on a submarine or ship that has launcher is mounted below the waterline of the ship (aka if that part of the ship is underwater.) How to add a Torpedo Loader to existing Launcher Loaders are long, you can have 2 for 4 reloads per loader. They can be facing forwards or backwards on a vehicle as long as there's room. The length of the entire loader, depends on the number of reloads per launcher. This these dimensions length is per side. It is assumed the user is adding a twin launcher. It possible to have loader for single tube torpedo launcher as well. *4 Reloads Loader - The Torpedo loaders are 19 blocks long, are 3 tall, but the wool for the loader must be block lower than clay block used for the inner Torpedo door. See the picture for clarity. *2 Reloads Loader - This loader is only 15 blocks long, 3 blocks tall, and like the 4-load launcher, wool reloads must be one level lower than the clay block torpedo door. Construction Tips Category:Weapon Types